


in the heat of the summer

by cactiem



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: It’s the start of the summer in the Outer Banks, the last summer before senior year for Rory and her friends. Rory is figuring out her feelings for a certain Pogue. Marli has to live with the repercussions of the choices she made. Parker has hid his true self for ages but when he gets involved with a Kook the truth threatens to come out. The three teenagers navigate their lives all while trying to make the most of the last summer together.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara & Pope & John B. Routledge, John B Routledge/OC, Rafe Cameron/OC
Kudos: 1





	in the heat of the summer

Everyone was sitting at the edge of their seats as the minute hand ticked closer to three pm signalling the start of summer. The shrill bell rang as students got up out of their seats, ignoring the teacher who was struggling to speak up above the group of rowdy teenagers who were more interested in the freedom summer vacation gave them. This was Rory’s last summer before senior year and potentially last one together with all her friends before they go their separate ways for college. In a way she was sad that this could be the last time having the excitement of getting up to no good with the Pogues, Marli, and Parker over the upcoming weeks.

Rory laughed as she made her way down the hallway, watching as JJ ran pass everyone, hooting and hollering with Pope trying to keep up with him and John B. She didn’t miss the wink John B sent her making her stomach do flips. Neither did Marli as she snorted throwing her arm around Rory’s neck. “Don’t say anything.”

She put her hands up in defence, trying to hide to smirk that was creeping onto her face. “I was just wondering what time you want me and Parker to pick you up?”

“I’m not coming tonight.” Rory shrugged, her friend grabbed her arm stopping her as if she had just said the most absurd thing.

“What do you mean you’re not coming? Its tradition!” Rory wasn’t exactly sure where this tradition came from but every summer, the students becoming seniors in the fall, start it off by jumping off a cliff so wonderfully named ‘Dead Man’s cliff’.

“Firstly, I’ve got to clean up the crap you caused at my house before my parents come home. Secondly, its family dinner tonight and I can’t bail.” The brunette told her.

“Okay, fine.” Marli gave in, although Rory wasn’t convinced she was going to let this go so easily. “P and I will help you tidy.” She said, hooking her arm through Rory’s as they headed towards her house, meeting Parker there.

They didn’t end up helping, instead sitting on Rory’s garden chairs passing a joint between them. The chairs were haphazardly positioned facing the house where Rory was cleaning the mess up. It wasn’t too far from Parker’s house and just a little further away from Marli’s and Pope’s. The Bennett’s house was close enough to the water to suffer when a storm hit but not enough to have a boat tied up which was why Rory loved going on HMS Pogue with her friends. She loved the feeling of wind through her hair and water spraying her, cooling her down from the North Carolinian heat.

“You know this is your mess I’m cleaning here.” Rory pointed out.

“And you’re doing such an amazing job that I would simply be no use.” Marli said and Rory had to hide the laugh that was threatening to escape while Parker didn’t care and laughed. “Moving on though as to why you’re not coming out tonight.”

“You’re not coming?” Parker asked. “but it’s tradition!”

Rory sighed. To her it wasn’t a big deal but apparently to her friends it was as if she turned Kook or something. “It’s family dinner night and I can’t miss it, okay.”

“I’m sure your dad’s will let you go if you ask them. Want me to talk to them?” Marli asked making the both of them burst out laughing. “What? They love me.” She frowned slightly.

“No, they don’t. They tolerate us because we’re Rory’s friends.” Marli squinted at Parker trying to come up with an argument against his point but gave up. She knows they don’t hate her it was just that the three of them would sometimes get in trouble and they are just doing what parents do, worry and protect.

“Fine, you’re right. I’ll drop it.” She gave in, reaching out for the joint off Parker. “So, what’s everyone’s resolutions for the summer.”

“This isn’t fucking New Year.” Parker mumbled as Marli rolled her eye’s at him and chose to ignore her friend.

“Are you finally going to tell a certain Pogue how you feel?” Her grin was mischievous, matching the sparkle in her eye.

“There’s no Pogue on Pogue macking, remember?”

“Aha! So you do have a crush on John B!” Marli exclaimed, excited that she just got you to reveal your deepest secret even though apparently everyone knows about Rory’s blatant crush except John.

She took a breath, not wanting to blow up on her friend as she knew she meant well. Plus, her minimal filter disappears further when she gets high. “What about you and boardshorts? You gonna tell us who it is?” Rory pointed out snatching the joint from Marli’s hands and taking a hit.

The playful banter between friends when a car pulled up and the deep voice of Rory’s dad called out of the window. “Aurora Skye Bennett! That best be not what I think it is!” The teenagers panicked. Rory stubbed the joint out while Marli wafted away the smoke and Parker shoved everything back in his bag.

“Hi, Mr Bennett.” Marli greeted, standing up and failing to act normal. “We were just- we were just heading home so we’ll see you around.” She grabbed Parker’s arm and dragged him away with her, waving goodbye at the Bennett family.

“Hey, dad.” Rory said into Jack’s chest as she hugged him. She could feel a hearty laugh coming from him making her playfully elbow him. “You know they think you hate them.”

“Then I’m doing my job as your dad.” He pressed a kiss on top of her hair before letting her go to head inside with Don and Rory following.

-x-

John B rubbed his hands on his trousers as he got ready to knock on Rory’s door. He could hear her laughter trickling out of the open window bringing a smile onto his face. It didn’t take long before the door opened. John gulped, forgetting how intimidating her dad could look. “Hi, sir.” He greeted clearing his throat.

“John B, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Don asked, a smile on his face relaxing the boy in front of him.

“I was- err I was wondering if Rory is free tonight? We were going to hang out at Dead Man’s Cliff.” John B asked.

“Rory!” Don called for his daughter. “Why didn’t you tell us that you were supposed to be hanging out with your friends tonight?”

Her mouth opened then shut, surprised at John B standing on her doorstep. “Well we were having family dinner tonight.”

“And that can wait ‘til tomorrow.” Jack assured her from his spot by the oven so he could keep an eye on dinner.

“Go and get ready.” Don urged her and she did, leaving him and John alone. “You take care of her tonight, okay?”

“Yes, sir.” He stuttered out, surprised that him coming out here to ask if Rory could come out actually worked.

“And please call me Don.” He said. John nodded, his averting from the man to Rory who stood beside him. She was wearing a thin sweatshirt, to take the chill off, and a pair of shorts covering the swimsuit she was wearing underneath.

“Ready?” Rory asked after saying her goodbyes to her dad’s and assuring them that she won’t be back and late and that she’ll be safe. The two teenagers made it to John’s truck and climbed in. He put his hand on the gear stick as he started driving away from the house and up to the cliff. Rory had the urge to put her hand on top of his but instead stopped herself by sitting on it and looking out of the window. “I’m surprised that worked.” She hummed. “I’m guessing Marli put you up to this.”

John B laughed. “Yeah, it was her plan. I honestly thought your dad would have shut the door in my face.”

“They love you, what can I say?” She giggled before silence fell between them. It was suffocating. There was so much tension that Rory felt like she was about to explode. John felt it too. Luckily the sound of JJ shouting broke it letting them know that they had arrived.

“Look who finally joined us!” John B shouted wrapping his arm around Rory as if nothing happened in the truck.

“Thank you.” Marli grinned at JJ, holding her hand out for the ten dollars he owed for losing the wager. Pope was quick to take it from his cousin before she could pocket it. “Hey!” She exclaimed while everyone else laughed.

“You owe me remember.” He said while she just grumbled.

“Let’s get this party started!” JJ exclaimed before running to jump off the cliff followed by Parker and the rest of them with John jumping last leaving Rory alone up there.

Standing at the top of Dead Man’s Cliff with her feet at the edge, Rory realised that she wasn’t just hiding behind the fact that she had family dinner tonight but rather she was scared to jump. It didn’t make sense because she jumps off HMS Pogue.

John B seemed to notice her hesitance when Rory didn’t follow him down. He brushed his wet hair out of his face as he climbed out of the water making his way back up to the cliff. No one else seemed to notice, so engrossed in splashing each other which Rory was glad for, knowing she won’t be able to live it down. “Hey, you okay?” John nudged her.

“I’m fine.” She scoffed, trying to play off that she wasn’t in fact freaking out internally which only caused John to giver her a pointed look. He didn’t say anything though, not wanting to embarrass her. Instead, he just held his hand out.

“You got this.” Was all he said, his voice soft and calming. Rory took his hand and smiled at him before jumping off the cliff with John. The start of summer officially beginning.


End file.
